


Kageyama and his boke's first night

by Spaghetti_AIM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghetti_AIM/pseuds/Spaghetti_AIM
Summary: Two lover boys fuck for the first time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Kageyama and his boke's first night

Senior Year of Highschool, Late autumn.

“Do you want to… come to my house tonight?” Kageyama looked away from Hinata’s face as he squeezed out the sentence.  
“Eh?? ——EH??” Hinata blushed.  
“Shut up boke, are you coming or not?” One really couldn’t tell if Kageyama was acting angry to hide the fact that he was blushing too or not.  
“Y… YES!”

This sudden invitation struck Hinata: He hadn’t been to Kageyama’s place since they started dating yet, and it has been a month since it started. Strangely for two hormone-driven athletic high school boys, they’d only done kissing and holding hands. Had neither of them thought about doing THE act yet? Of course they had. They had practised it silently and separately in their heads at nights for more than too many times. But there was always a veil that stands between them and doing what both of them so much desired.   
That could change today. Thought Hinata.

As the door to Kageyama’s house closed behind the two and blocked out the sound from the outside world, Hinata felt like his heartbeat had been amplified so much that it had become a noise. He had been trying to hide the fact that he’s blushing all the way to here. They kept silent the whole way from the hallway to Kageyama’s room. Hinata doesn’t know what Kageyama was thinking, which was rare and frightening because Kageyama is an idiot that could be read almost always, and also that they to click with each other so often when they play volleyball together. It had happened earlier today in practice as well, a toss that spoke that the two of them could read each other’s mind followed by a perfect spike. Now Hinata only felt blocked, he couldn’t read anything from Kageyama’s stance and his face. Is Kageyama nervous like me too? Is this how he acts when he is? Is he going to jump on me? Are we finally going to do it? Hinata found himself drowning in these thoughts.  
“Oi, what are you waiting for? Come sit.” Kageyama sat down by his low table.  
“Oh, oh.” Hinata sat down across the table as Kageyama started taking out books and notes from his bag.  
“Quickly you boke!”   
“Quickly what?”  
“Study with me! Isn’t mid-term next month? I don’t want to miss another training camp!”   
Hinata read nothing but annoyance from Kageyama’s face, half was for study and the other half was for him being so slow.  
Ah… right…  
Study… that was a thing…  
Well, he didn’t really say what we were going to do anyways.  
Hinata thought to himself.  
Was I overthinking?  
Why did I just assume that we were going to have sex?  
Wait, we are going to have sex?  
S…SEX?  
Hinata’s face turned red rapidly.  
“Are you alright? Should I turn on the AC? Do you have a fever? Hinata??”  
“NO!... I’m fine, let’s just study.”  
“Your face was red when we got here as well, are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Yeah. I’m fine really…”  
Kageyama looks at him suspiciously but went back to solving math problems nonetheless.  
After 2 hours of hard brainwork, the two’s stomachs finally got done with the meat buns they ate after practice and started reminding them about dinner.   
“Kageyama, I should…” Hinata gathered his courage, “I should probably go back for dinner now.”  
“Why? Just eat here.” Kageyama answered without looking up.  
“Aren’t your parents going to be back soon? I don’t want to cause them inconvenie…”  
“They are out of town for today. I have leftover curry; wait till I finish this damn question and I’ll microwave it.”  
“Oh... ok.”  
Curry! Great.  
Wait, his parents are out of town?  
We’re alone for the night??  
Hinata felt blood rushing to his face. He peeked at Kageyama and was relieved to find him solely focused on the question at hand.   
This doesn’t mean anything more, right? We’re just going to have dinner and that’s it, I’ll probably just, go home after that.  
Why am I sitting here thinking about dirty things like a complete idiot then…  
Ah Hinata…You’re a real idiot…  
“Hinata” Kageyama’s voice interrupted Hinata’s little play inside his mind. “You sure you’re okay? Your face is red again.”  
“I’M FINE!! Really.” Hinata got caught with his mind in a muddle, “Are you done with math?”  
“Yeah, sadly not for life yet.” Kageyama leaned forward and put his hand on Hinata’s forehead. “Doesn’t seem like you have a fever.”  
“Kageyama kun…”  
“…By the way, we haven’t done this yet today.” Kageyama moved his hand downwards to hold Hinata’s face  
“do wh--” A kiss landed softly on Hinata’s lips.  
“Our kiss for the day.” Kageyama looked like he’s got a small fever too now. He quickly got up and walked to the kitchen. “Hurry up and pack the books you boke, I’ll make dinner.”  
It took Hinata 3 whole minutes to get his sanity back.  
Dinner was spicy curry rice. After dinner, they played some video games together and watched some tapes of international volleyball games. Kageyama managed to slip in one or two kissed and then proceed to act like nothing has happened afterwards, keeping Hinata’s mood on a roller coaster.  
When the time came near 10 pm, Hinata decided that he would head home.   
“What are you doing?” Kageyama called Hinata as he started packing his stuff.  
“Going home, no?” Hinata stopped, “It’s getting late.”  
“I thought you were staying for the night.” Kageyama said, sitting on his bed.  
“Wha? You didn’t specifically ask me to stay for the night did you?” Hinata’s heartbeat began to lose its way again.  
“What part of ‘Do you want to come to my house tonight’ do you not understand you BOKE”  
“???”  
“I’m going to the shower. You go call your mom or something, don’t make her worry.”

30 minutes later, Hinata, wearing Kageyama’s oversized T-shirt, was standing in the middle of the room awkwardly while Kageyama had climbed into his bed already.   
Is he not going to put out blankets for me on the floor? What is this situation??  
Many thoughts passed through Hinata’s mind.  
“Oi, come here, and turn off the lights.” Kageyama yelled at Hinata as he pulled up the quilts, “Quickly, it’s cold, you boke.”  
“Are we sleeping together??”  
“Are we not??”  
“????....???” Hinata was blushing so hard.  
“Aren’t we like, boyfriend and boyfriend…” And so was Kageyama.  
Hinata moved ever so slowly as he walked towards the light switch, turned it off and got on the bed while thinking of the things that could happen next. He lay next to Kageyama in a stiff motion and immediately, he felt the strong existence of the person lying next to him. The boy with black hair and blue eyes, the boy with a lean body but has just the right amount of muscle, he knows because they change together before and after practice every day; the boy whom he calls his boyfriend, the boy who calls him his boyfriend;  
the boy who has lights in his eyes even though all the lights were off;  
the boy he loves, and the boy he is lying next to right now.  
“Kageyama… I…”  
“Shut up and turn around.”  
“…”  
Hinata did what he said and turned around, facing Kageyama with his back. A few seconds later he felt Kageyama’s fingers, going through his skin through the T-shirt he had on. At that moment Hinata realized how he now smells exactly like Kageyama, having used the same shampoo plus that he’s wearing Kageyama’s clothes.  
I smell like his belonging. Hinata thought to himself.  
Kageyama’s right hand went up Hinata’s lower waist and went around to his stomach. His left hand went under Hinata’s head to create a spooning position. He leaned his head forward and rested it on Hinata’s neck.   
“Hinata.” Kageyama whispers, his breaths fell onto the back of Hinata’s neck. Hinata wondered why all syllables in his name are egressive. The air around them started getting damp.  
Hinata responded by holding the hand Kageyama had on his stomach and moving it near to his own chest and kept it there. He didn’t know what to say.  
So just, listen to my heartbeat for now.  
The room was dark. Dark and filled with human noises though neither of them was talking. Kageyama breathed in and out onto Hinata’s neck until Hinata almost believed that he could just fall asleep like this, in the arms of the boy he loves.  
“Hinata… I want…” Hinata snapped back into clarity, he felt the hands around him getting tighter.  
“…forever” Kageyama murmured, Hinata couldn’t quite make out what he was saying.  
“… what?”  
“I want to stay like this forever… with you…Boke.” The trembling in Kageyama’s voice gave away the fact that he was just as nervous.  
… I want that too.  
“…Can I kiss you.” Said Hinata. He turned around and held Kageyama’s face in his hands.  
I’m going to do it. I’m going to kiss him.  
He thought.  
And he did. He could feel Kageyama’s lips shivering just like his owns. The soft lips rubbed against his, then they opened. Hinata felt Kageyama’s tongue, slowly invading between his lips and getting tangled with his own tongue. He felt his limbs losing strength as the kiss grew deeper. His body slowly gave in to Kageyama, to being his.  
Hinata didn’t even know how Kageyama climbed onto him as the kiss went on. Their breathing sound grew louder than their heartbeats. It suddenly came to Hinata that kissing Kageyama is just like playing volleyball with him. It’s sweaty, it’s heavy breathing, it’s hot and fiery. It’s how they become one. Neither of them was good at kissing, the process was even kind of awkward, but it lighted sparks inside them every time they kissed.  
The spark was about to become flame.  
Skin to skin. Catching fire.   
Kageyama pushed Hinata’s shirts up to his chin. Hinata felt a sudden chillness on his stomach, it was Kageyama’s hand. The sudden touch of the cold hand almost made Hinata moan. The hand went through his skin, leaving a trace of numbing sensation. Some moaning spilt out of Hinata’s lips as he couldn’t hold back. The cold hand gradually gained warmth from Hinata’s skin as it explored more of him. Kageyama’s hand moved through Hinata’s navel, lingered around his abs and slowly cupped his chest. Hinata could tell how the hand was holding back strength. He had never seen Kageyama like this before, being so careful with something.   
“It’s not like I’m delicate.” Murmured Hinata.  
“…” Kageyama buried his burning face into Hinata’s bare chest and whispered. “I don’t know how not to hurt you.”  
“You won’t. Kageyama. You won’t” Hinata held his head up, and they locked eyes. There were lights in their eyes for each other in that darkness. Lights that they must hold on to.  
Kageyama lowered his head again and started spreading kisses all over Hinata’s torso. The kisses were damp and heavy, each messed with Hinata’s head more than the last one. Kageyama stuck his left leg in between Hinata’s thighs. Hinata could felt Kageyama’s aroused crotch between his leg. The thing was yelling for attention and liberty form the clothes that covered it. Hinata himself was hard as well, he wanted more from Kageyama, he needed more.  
“Kageyama…” Do it. Do it.  
“Hinata.” His voice sounded like it came from someplace far away.  
Kageyama quickly took off his shorts and then led the hand Hinata had on his waist onto his crotch. Hinata felt it. He felt the burning thing.   
“Help me.” Kageyama whispered right next to Hinata’s ear as he forced his hand onto his penis. Hinata grabbed on. Before he started doing anything, Kageyama ripped his shorts off and grabbed his penis. They started slowly stroking each other. The sensation coming from below the waist was completely new and shocking to Hinata, he’s never been touched in such a way by anyone outside his dirty dreams featuring Kageyama.  
His hand is so much bigger than mine. Thought Hinata.   
Hinata was being as careful as he could since there was no lubrication, but Kageyama stilled gave out a moan of dissatisfaction.   
“S…sorry.” Hinata didn’t know what to do and his hand stopped  
“Boke.” He could tell from Kageyama’s voice that he wasn’t mad.  
Kageyama pushed Hinata’s body into the bed as he went under him beneath the quilt. Hinata felt something extremely soft and wet surrounding his dick. Then he felt a force of suction that almost sent him to heaven.   
Holy fuck, is Kageyama giving me a blow job???   
His mind at that point couldn’t hold thinking more than a few seconds and he quickly realized that not only was Kageyama giving him a blow job, he was fucking good at it as well. The tongue was hovering around the head of his dick, stimulating where Hinata is most sensible with no mercy. The sudden deep throat that made Hinata bend his toes. He couldn’t help but grab onto Kageyama’s hair. He’s so close to coming.  
He still kind of couldn’t believe his king is giving him a blowjob.   
“Kageyama, slower…I’m close…” Hinata almost cried out.   
Hearing that Kageyama stopped, Hinata’s wet dick slipped out of his lips. He raised himself up and grabbed onto Hinata’s waist and flipped him around. He then lay onto Hinata’s naked back and started grinding his dick against the gap of Hinata’s thighs. Hinata was still in shock from the pleasure being taken away when he was so close to coming. His whole body tensed up as Kageyama started grinding. He felt like a prey so close to being hunted.  
“Don’t.” Kageyama breathed next to Hinata’s left ear. “Don’t come yet. Come with me.”  
Hinata had lost the power to think.  
“Kageyama…” Hinata wanted him to do more, he did. “Do you want to… put it in me…?”  
Kageyama stopped his movement for a few seconds, processing what Hinata just said. Finally his desire took over. He reached out a hand to lead his dick to Hinata’s butthole.  
“I’m putting it in.” Hinata had his eyes closed due to the fear of pain. He could feel the giant thing against his most private part, grinding on it, seeking a way in. Kageyama began pushing, instantly Hinata felt a gut-wrenching pain.  
“Uh ah ——” He cried out. Kageyama pulled out immediately.  
“Hinata?? Are you okay?? Should, should I stop?” His voice was filled with worry.  
“No no, continue, maybe use y, your fingers first.” Hinata was still recovering from the pain he felt. But he didn’t want this to end, not yet. He wanted to be Kageyama’s more than he wanted anything.  
“I’m sorry…” Kageyama leaned his head against Hinata’s back and softly kissed him. He reached out a finger and gently started to explore Hinata’s butthole. A knuckle went it and Hinata felt it loud and clear.  
“Does it hurt?”  
“No. Go on.”  
Two knuckles, then the whole finger. Kageyama felt the soft yet tight wall closing in on his finger. He bent his finger a little bit and it sent a shiver all over Hinata’s body.  
“Uh ah… ha…”  
“Does it hu..”  
“Put, put in one more finger.”  
Kageyama did, carefully. He felt the little hole eating his finger up as if it was craving food. He wondered how much it could take.   
“Have you tried this on your own?” Asked Kageyama.  
“…Yes.” Hinata felt so ashamed of admitting the fact that he had imaging doing exactly what they are doing right now. “But, only two fingers at most.”  
“…” Kageyama slowly stuck a third in.  
“Uh ah!” Moaned Hinata. His body tensed up again.  
“You’re so cute right now. You have no idea.” Kageyama’s fingers started thrusting in and out of Hinata’s butthole, making him moan. After a few thrusts he pulled his fingers out, the hole was still closing in and opening as if it was breathing. Kageyama pulled his dick near it and started pushing in, inch by inch. He could feel Hinata’s body sucking his dick in, it’s so tight and warm. I might not last long inside him. Thought Kageyama.  
“Um!...” Hinata held back his moan. He could feel himself being filled up by Kageyama slowly. The last place on him that didn’t smell like him was no longer there. His whole body unintentionally tightens up, making it hard for Kageyama to reach in.  
“Relax, boke” Kageyama started kissing Hinata’s neck  
“Ha…ah…” Hinata’s body lost its strength. The room was filled with their heavy breathing.   
Kageyama’s penis went deep inside of him. Seeing that Hinata wasn’t in pain, he began to slowly fuck him. This new experience for the both of them had been overwhelmingly great. Kageyama had his whole body pushed onto Hinata’s body, making Hinata unable to move. Hinata grabbed onto the bedsheet and bit the sheet so he wouldn’t scream out. Kageyama held onto the hands Hinata had on the bedsheet and their fingers intertwined. Hinata’s dick felt like exploding yet there was no way to touch it or comfort it.   
“Hinata.”  
Slowly but surely Kageyama’s dick sent waves of pleasure through Hinata’s whole body. It’s so gentle yet so powerful. Hinata wanted more from Kageyama, he knew he could take more.  
“Hu ah…” He tried to swallow the moaning.  
“Say my name.”  
“To... Ah… Tobio…” Kageyama started speeding up. He pounded into Hinata again and again, pushing Hinata’s body against the bedsheet. The rough sensation of having his dick rubbed against the bedsheet made Hinata so weak, and close to coming again.  
“Tobio… Tobio… To..bio…” Their hands grabbed tighter and tighter.   
“Hinata… I’m close.” Kageyama’s voice was trembling too. He couldn’t hold back anymore, he needed to release inside of Hinata. “Let’s… come together.”  
“Tobio… Uh ah… I’m, I’m close too…” Hinata felt like he was going to die right there right then. He couldn’t think of anything else, he needed to be with Kageyama.   
“Hinata”   
“T, Tobio”  
I can’t… Tobio… I can’t hold it anymore…  
“I love you.”   
What?  
Oh fuck.  
White cum spilt out of Hinata’s dick, making the bedsheet below him a wet mess.  
“Ha….Ah…” Fuck, I came on his bedsheet.   
Fuck, I came without even touching my dick.  
Hinata was so embarrassed.  
“Tobio, I came…”  
Kageyama Tobio didn’t stop fucking him, he kept pounding into Hinata, forcing more cum to come out of his’s dick. Until a few more pounding later, he exploded inside of Hinata. White cum dripped out of Hinata’s butthole and went down their legs. Kageyama collapsed onto Hinata with his dick still inside of him.  
He came inside me. Thought Hinata. Kageyama Tobio fucked me and he came inside me.  
They stayed in that position for a few minutes, lingering on each other’s skin and smell.  
“Hinata…” Kageyama rubbed his face on the back of Hinata’s neck. “What’s your… reply?”  
“reply to?” Hinata sounded so weak.  
“What I said when we were having sex.”  
“What?”   
“I love you, Hinata boke.”  
Hinata wanted to jump up. He so did. But Kageyama had his weight all on him so he couldn’t.  
“I’m not letting you up until you give me a reply.”

Damn bastard.  
“I… I love you too…” Hinata whispered into the pillow. He’s blushing so bad the pillow could be dyed pink.  
“Can’t hear you. Use the volume when you call for the ball.”  
“…”  
Fuck this  
“I LOVE YOU TOO KAGEYAMA TOBIO!!!”  
“Oi That’s too loud Hinata boke!!” Kageyama jumped up from Hinata’s body.  
“You told me to…” Hinata’s sentence was cut off by Kageyama’s kiss. 

What a boke. They both thought to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is spaghetti, thank you for reading! I'm new to AO3 and would like to know if there's anything I can improve on! If you wanna chat with me come find me on twitter @DrawsSpaghetti This is my twitter smurf and I don't have many friends there so I'd appreciate if you come talk to me!! Thank you!!


End file.
